


The Ties That Bind

by Sunshine_The_Introvert_99



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:47:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25224124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshine_The_Introvert_99/pseuds/Sunshine_The_Introvert_99
Summary: In a world where Anya lives and peace is possible. Peace is always the dream, but for leaders sometimes obtaining it means you have to sacrifice something in good faith. Sometimes that something is yourself. Clarke Griffin knows this better than most, after all, keeping the peace is what got her father murdered. Unlike the Ark she is determined to sacrifice herself for this endeavor and unlike her father she will succeed. She WILL have peace.***Takes place early season one.***
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, Octavia Blake/Lincoln
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

Prologue: The Bridge

"I feel the sun on my face. I see trees all around me, the scent of wildflowers on a breeze. It's so beautiful. In this moment, I'm not stranded in space. It's been ninety-seven years since a nuclear apocalypse killed everyone on Earth, leaving the planet simmering in radiation. Fortunately, there were survivors. Twelve nations had operational space stations at the time of the bombs. There is now only the Ark, one station forged from the many. We're told the Earth needs another hundred years to become survivable again. Four more space-locked generations, and man can go home, back to the ground. The ground, that's the dream. This is reality."

The Bridge Recap:

The 100 - Unity Day - Clarke and Anya meetup (Sea…: https://youtu.be/vu0uEBeaWUs


	2. (Clarke) Politics and Compromises

*3 Months After The Bridge*

"Welcome Prisa Clarke and Bellamy Kom Skaikru." Anya greets with a diplomatic smile on her elegant face. "Please, sit." Anya motions to a long wooden table filled with documents, refreshments, and wooden chairs with plush cushions engraved with Trikru symbols. Clarke is the first to smile tentatively and take a seat with Bellamy at her elbow. "Anya why have you sent for us? Forgive me for being blunt, but the last time I saw you, you were determined to see my people dead." Anya smiles gracefully and sits directly in front of Clarke, ignoring everyone else in the room. "The situation has changed. The Commander has decided your people would be better suited as our allies. However, this does NOT mean the peace you crave is promised. We will start treaty negotiations and if we can come to a mutually satisfactory agreement then we will go through the traditional Symmachia Rites. Are we in agreement Heda?" I nod my assent, as I gather my thoughts and wait for Anya to formally begin negotiations. "Good. Let us begin. Arias, you may start the recording of this event. Now Skaiprisa, what are your terms?" Anya watches me carefully while her scribe scribbles on a piece of parchment paper with a bone pen, dipped in black ink. "I want one of your healers to help train me and a few others in your ways and in return I will teach your healers about Skaikru healing. I want there to be trade between our peoples and I want Skaikru to be recognized by your commander. I am willing to send a diplomat to your capital. I would like to combine military training, trade knowledge and skills for battle. I want my people to be considered separate entities from Arkadia. I will come up with a list of my people to ensure there is no confusion. I won't be held responsible for their actions." Anya considers my proposal thoughtfully. "I agree to your conditions, but if you want to separate as you say, you will need land." I pull out my father's map and circle the land surrounding the dropship. She nods at my silent request. "What will your kingdom be called Prisa?" I think a moment before turning to Bellamy, silently asking for his input. "Olympus. Since you insist on calling us Skaikru, it's fitting." Bellamy shrugs like he didn't just use Greek mythology in treaty negotiations. I can't decide if it's brilliant or if I want to slap him because by the look on Anya's face she clearly isn't ignorant about ancient myths. She eyes him for a few minutes before nodding. "So it shall be Heda." We continue negotiating until sunset. A few compromises under our belts and a scheduled meeting for next week to talk about the rituals and signing of the treaty. After nodding politely to Anya, Bellamy and I exit the small tent near Lake Pactum. Our delegation is waiting with Anya's at the edge of the lake. According to Lincoln, Lake Pactum was named because of the ancient tradition for kru to come to this spot to swear treaties and great oaths. Some marriages even took place here. It's supposed to be a place of peaceful compromise and unity, that's why guards aren't allowed to cross the border of the lake. We walk over to our delegation consisting of four of the people I trust with my life; Octavia, Lincoln, Murphy and Monty. Octavia is Bellamy's sister and a warrior in training by Anya's general. She is viscously loyal, but she also has a strong moral code. Lincoln, a Trikru soldier raised by healers, is a pacifist at heart. He is calm and knowledgeable, but his loyalty is to Octavia alone. Murphy is a selfish bastard with loose morals, but he's loyal to me. I saved him from being banished a second time, I gave him a second chance and showed him kindness. He's been my overprotective shadow ever since. Monty is a pacifist by nature and one of my oldest friends. He's brilliant with plants and extremely kind, but he's not afraid to shed blood to protect our people. As soon as we're to our people Bellamy goes to check on his sister before barking out orders while Murphy immediately replaces Bellamy at my side, a steady protective presence with too much sarcasm to contain in his lean frame. Bellamy leads us back to Arkadia while I fill Murphy in on the meeting.

Later that night, Bellamy and I have a meeting with our informal council consisting of Octavia, Lincoln, Murphy, Miller and Raven. Octavia has an equal amount of knowledge of Skaikru and Trikru culture. Lincoln is trusted by Trikru and has access to more information than most. Miller is the captain of the guard, the most levelheaded and the person we trust to lead Skaikru in our absence. Murphy is a brilliant military strategist with some medical training and he always has my back. Raven is our mechanic and demolitions expert, she is the person that comes up with our weapons. "As you all know, we've been negotiating with Trikru for a peace treaty as well as an official spot on the coalition. I believe we have a real shot at this as long as everything goes well next week." I announce to the group, watching everyone's reactions to the news. Octavia looks curious, questions on the tip of her tongue. Murphy is surprisingly neutral about the whole thing. Lincoln looks simultaneously pleased and uneasy. Miller looks relieved, silently waiting on his next orders. Raven looks incredibly bored and like she has zero fucks to give. Octavia regains my attention by leaning forward and asking the question that's probably been burning on her tongue for hours. "What does this mean for us?" I make sure I have everyone's attention before answering. "That means there will be open trade, our healers learning from theirs and vice versa. We will also be sending a diplomat to the capital to stay and oversee everything. We will also need a diplomat to make sure everything goes over smoothly with Trikru. We've negotiated to have the land around the dropship and our land will be called Olympus." Octavia snorts while the rest of our small group share amused looks at Bellamy's nerdy obsession with mythology. "Octavia and Lincoln, I'd like you to become our ambassadors for the coalition and Trikru. Miller, I want a list of people coming back to Olympus with us. Murphy, start gathering weapons and medical supplies. Raven, see if you can get a few engineers on board or at least get some studying material, food clothing and other necessities. I will be in negotiations and Bellamy will be overseeing everything. Understood?" Everyone nods in agreement, Murphy and Raven start jotting down notes while Octavia and Lincoln start spitballing ideas. Miller looks to me, "Anything else you need Heda?" I give him an amused look and shake my head at the quiet boy's show of support. "If no one has anymore questions then I suggest you all get some food and rest. The work begins tomorrow."


	3. You Made Her Like That

(Clarke)

I rise early, before the sun is even out, for the first time since we arrived in Arkadia. It was nice for a while to not have to be the one making all the hard choices, but I can't afford to let everything I've worked so hard for be flushed down the toilet just because the so-called adults are too stubborn and stuck in their ways to adapt to the new world. My mother, the new chancellor, can't seem to understand that we need the grounders, a peaceful life depends on us being part of the coalition and accepted by the commander. Marcus Kane is reasonable and he understands what needs to be done for peace, but my mom has too much sway over his decisions and opinions. I look down at the list of things I have to do in secret for my people, Skaikru. As much as I want to include my mom and the people that watched me grow as a child, I can't. All of Skaikru needs to willing to work with the twelve clans without the prejudice most of the arkers have developed towards the clans. I slip out of the tent I share with my mom after I shove my newly finished to-do list in my back pocket. Taking my sketchbook and my favorite pencil to one of the unoccupied guard towers that has a view of the entire camp. I shake my head in disbelief at their stupidity and arrogance before I begin sketching the layout and important points of the compound as well as a map of the surrounding area. By the time I'm finished the sun has risen and it's about time for me to start my shift in the med bay. After I carefully hide the maps in my sketchbook, I drop them off at Octavia and Lincoln's tent before getting to work. Today is going to be a long day.


End file.
